Pequeña Luna
by Katescape
Summary: Dean y Luna llegan a El Refugio maltratados por la guerra, con heridas que difícilmente sanarán algún día. Sin embargo, con la ayuda del otro, consiguen salir adelante y apoyarse mutuamente. Como la noche y el día. Como Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

Este one-shot va dedicado, sobre todo, a **Eme**. Espero que te guste el segundo de tus regalos del Amigo Invisible. Una vez, paseando por Madrid, me dijiste que nunca habías leído un Dean/Luna que te terminase de cuajar, que querías escribir uno, que JK Rowling debería haberlos juntado... espero que, en estos párrafos que siguen encuentres aquella historia que faltaba entre tus páginas de "Harry Potter". Aquella que Rowling se olvidó de contar. La que sabes que ocurrió de verdad. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, futura historiadora.

* * *

**Pequeña Luna**

* * *

Cuando me capturaron, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que deseaba que me matasen de una vez. Llevaba más de seis meses escondiéndome, huyendo, aterrorizado por mi futuro… y morir era la mejor salida, la mejor manera de dejar de sufrir y ser libre de una vez por todas. Pero, por desgracia, aquel no fue mi destino. Quizás, si no hubiese estado con Harry Potter en esos momentos, un Avada Kedavra habría acabado con mi vida como había hecho con la de tantos y tantos hijos de muggles y mestizos. Quizás, si Hermione no hubiese hechizado a Harry para hacerlo irreconocible, podría haber tenido una ínfima posibilidad de reunirme con mis compañeros caídos. Pero, como he dicho, no fue ése mi destino. En su lugar, fui arrastrado junto con los otros tres Gryffindor a la Mansión Malfoy.

La mazmorra estaba húmeda, del techo caían pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban hasta el suelo formando charcos. No había ni un rayo de luz que iluminase la estancia. Ni una ventana, ni una claraboya, ni siquiera una grieta en la pared que dejase ver un poco del mundo exterior. Nada. Aquel lugar estaba diseñado para que el que lo habitase se volviese loco.

—¿Harry? ¿Ron? —dijo una voz con un deje demasiado infantil. Al momento, supe que era Luna.

Los aludidos, a mi lado, dejaron de llamar a Hermione, a la que habían retenido escaleras arriba preguntando por una espada. O algo así. La verdad es que mi cabeza no estaba en el tiempo presente desde que los carroñeros nos habían cogido a Griphook —un goblin que me acompañaba en mi huida— y a mí esa mañana. Nos habían pegado una paliza antes de llevarnos arrastrando atados con unas cuerdas y sentía cómo cada una de las heridas de mi cabeza latía al compás de la sangre que bombeaba mi corazón.

Los minutos siguientes se sucedieron en una neblina en la que sólo pude distinguir una melena larga, rubia y enmarañada que brillaba bajo la luz de algo parecido a unos soles que flotaban unos centímetros por encima del suelo de fría piedra. Recuerdo que apareció un elfo doméstico al que Harry llamó "Dobby", que Ron y él intentaron que Luna lo cogiese de la mano y que ella no paraba de repetir que no les iba a dejar solos. Entonces, algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza y conseguí incorporarme. Era como un chute de adrenalina, como una bofetada que me devolvió momentáneamente a la realidad para percatarme de que, realmente, no quería morir ni que tampoco otras personas lo hiciesen por mí. Quería luchar. Mi orgullo de Gryffindor _necesitaba _luchar.

—¡De ninguna manera os vamos a dejar solos! —bramé apoyándome en Luna para no perder el equilibrio. La chica me agarró con ambas manos, fuertemente, y me miró angustiada por mi aspecto.

—Dean, Luna, por favor —rogó Harry—. Nos seréis mucho más útiles de una pieza. Nosotros iremos en cuanto rescatemos a Hermione. Os lo prometo.

Luna me miró un segundo y asintió. Yo intenté resistirme, pero estaba demasiado débil y lo único que pude hacer fue caerme de nuevo al suelo con un gemido por los numerosos golpes que estaba coleccionando. La Ravenclaw se agachó a mi altura y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras, con la mano izquierda, agarraba al elfo doméstico, que también iba a transportar a Ollivander.

—¡Al Refugio, donde viven Bill y Fleur, en Tinworth! —exclamó Ron con urgencia.

Dos segundos más tarde, habíamos dejado atrás la mazmorra para estar sobre una playa de arena blanca, al borde del mar más cristalino que he visto en mi vida. Mientras dos figuras se hacían cargo de Ollivander, Luna se arrodilló junto a mi cabeza con un deje de curiosidad en sus grandes ojos azules.

—¿Sabes que la baba de los grymblins puede curar ese tipo de heridas al momento? —comentó acariciando cada uno de mis cortes en la frente—. Lo que no sé es si los hermanos de Ron tendrán unas gafas estetoscópicas por aquí para capturar alguno…

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, de que me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, no pude evitarlo y me eché a reír. Luna sonrió, pensando, quizás, que conocía a los bichos que había mentado y me hacía gracia que ella supiese también de ellos. Aquella fue la primera de tantas veces que dio la vuelta a una situación inconscientemente, haciendo que se me curvasen las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

Pasé el resto del día tumbado en una de las camas de El Refugio, sin apenas descansar debido a las pesadillas que hacían que me despertase cada poco sudando y con la respiración agitada. Luna, que no se había separado de mí ni un momento, lucía unas oscuras ojeras que contrastaban con su permanente sonrisa. A la luz del día, que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, pude observar lo demacrada que había quedado tras el encierro. Había perdido muchísimo peso, haciendo que su ropa, ya extravagante de por sí, le quedase gigante, colgando por todas partes. El pelo, rubio y brillante antaño, se había opacado y enmarañado como si de un nido de cigüeñas se tratase. Tampoco lucía aquel semblante distraído, antes característico, sino que parecía estar más centrada en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, reservando las escapadas a su mundo particular para cuando todo estuviese bien de nuevo.

—¿Ya te has despertado? —inquirió, sonriente.

—Llevo un rato con los ojos abiertos, pero apenas puedo moverme.

Contraje la cara cuando intenté incorporarme un poco. Luna me frenó poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho. Cogió mi brazo derecho y se lo pasó alrededor de su cuello.

—Yo te ayudo a levantarte. Tenemos que bajar al funeral.

Al escuchar esa palabra, me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Funeral? ¿Quién ha…?

—Dobby —susurró Luna. Me costó unos segundos relacionar ese nombre con el del elfo que nos había salvado la vida esa misma mañana—. Bellatrix lanzó su daga de plata justo cuando se estaban desapareciendo de vuelta a El Refugio y acertó de lleno en el pecho del elfo.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras de madera que llevaban a la playa, donde Harry había decidido enterrar a Dobby, no pude evitar pensar que, al final, sí había muerto alguien al intentar salvarme. Y, aunque no lo conociese; aunque prefiriese que, de morir, lo hiciese alguien que no fuese alguno de mis amigos, una vida no dejaba de ser una vida. Y yo, que hasta hacía unas horas rogaba al cielo por irme al otro barrio, me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba dando las gracias por estar vivo. De que podría haber sido aquel cuerpo enterrado en la playa y de que Ron, Hermione, Harry y Luna estarían llorando por mí.

—Gracias, Dobby —musité antes de que Harry diese la última palada y la tumba quedase por fin cubierta por la tierra, sepultando al elfo más valiente de todos.

Durante los días siguientes, Ron, Hermione y Harry se encerraban horas en la habitación donde descansaba Griphook planeando su próximo paso. No nos comentaban nada ni a Luna ni a mí. Tampoco me importaba, quizás era mejor así, seguir ignorante a los planes de El Elegido en caso de que los Mortífagos nos encontrasen y pudiésemos poner en peligro a mis amigos. Porque tenía claro que mi próximo encuentro con los seguidores de Voldemort iba a acabar con otra muerte: o la suya, o la mía, pero no iba a permitir que se fuesen sin luchar y demostrar que podía con ellos.

A la semana de haber llegado a El Refugio, me empecé a encontrar mucho mejor, y comencé a acompañar a Luna en sus largos paseos por la orilla del mar. Al principio, tenía que seguir apoyándome en su brazo, pero con el tiempo pude caminar por mí solo e incluso echar algunas carreras para matar el tiempo libre que teníamos. En aquel lugar parecía que el mundo se hubiese detenido. No había amenazas ni recompensas, nadie nos buscaba, no existía el estrés, sólo la paz y la tranquilidad. Era como un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto. Temía el día en el que se acabase nuestro descanso y tuviéramos que volver al partido, a la batalla.

Algunos meses más tarde, mis compañeros en Gryffindor anunciaron que se marchaban. Lo hicieron una noche, sin grandes despedidas ni palabras de buena suerte. Se fueron silenciosamente dejándonos a Bill, Fleur, Luna y a mí solos en aquel remanso de paz sin nada más que hacer que planear un futuro incierto.

Los días anteriores a su partida, Luna y yo habíamos dejado los paseos por la playa debido a que teníamos que ayudar a Hermione, Ron y Harry a preparar su marcha, pero en el momento en el que desaparecieron con Griphook en la chepa de Harry, retomamos aquella costumbre. Durante los días que habíamos estado en El Refugio, aquellos paseos se habían convertido en mi parte preferida del día. Las primeras veces, la situación había sido un poco incómoda: Luna y yo habíamos sido compañeros en el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero hasta ese momento no habíamos cruzado más de las palabras necesarias. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, de hecho, me mostraba un poco reacio a escuchar sus historias sobre duendecillos de las Indias y cuernos de Morblin, y me mordía la lengua para evitar decirle que aquellas criaturas no existían. Luego, conforme aquellos paseos se fueron sucediendo, incluso llegué a meter baza en las conversaciones, aportando datos.

—Me encantaría estar con mi padre ahora mismo —confesó Luna una mañana.

Desde el funeral de Dobby, era la primera vez que la veía con aquella cara seria que lucía tras el rescate. Parecía como si su humor característico hubiese vuelto a su pequeño cuerpecito. Obviamente, me equivocaba. A mis diecisiete años creía que una persona podía sobreponerse a cualquier cosa —aunque esa cosa en concreto fuese un secuestro o una guerra mágica— con un poco de tiempo. Lo que ignoraba era que algunas heridas son tan profundas que cuando menos te lo esperas salen a la luz sus consecuencias. Y Luna siempre tendría una gran cicatriz en su interior.

—Ahora mismo estaríamos vestidos con nuestros trajes marrones, portando las mosquiteras amarillas yendo a cazar ururvkós —añadió, pensativa.

—Oh, ururvkós, me encantan los ururvkós —dije, distraído. La mirada de Luna se iluminó de nuevo y yo, inconscientemente, sonreí.

—¿En serio? ¡No sabía que te interesasen los ururvkós! ¿Cuáles te gustan más, los de pelo, los voladores o los que son invisibles a no ser que vayas susurrando "ovovivíparo"?

Durante una fracción de segundo me quedé con la mente en blanco y tuve que reprimir una carcajada. ¿Había especies de ururvkós?

—Los de pelo, claramente.

—¿Has cogido alguna vez uno? Son muy suaves. La primera vez que mi padre me puso uno en las manos, hizo ese sonidito tan característico que tiene.

—Sí… lo recuerdo. El "moc, moc". Yo encontré uno escondido bajo una piedra. ¡Fíjate tú, bajo una piedra! Estaba el pobre medio aplastado, pero por suerte pudimos salvarle —solté sin pensar. Luna me miró enarcando una ceja.

—Tú… tú no has visto un ururvkós en tu vida, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? Por supuesto. Bajo una piedra, ya te lo he dicho. —Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, Dean, pero cuando salgamos de aquí, te enseñaré un ururvkós y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Mientras tanto, te apuesto un galeón a que no puedes llegar al acantilado antes que yo.

Me gustaba la sensación de familiaridad que fue creciendo entre nosotros. Los pequeños ururvkós pasaron a ser una de nuestras bromas internas y planes de futuro más próximos. Porque sí, hicimos planes de futuro para cuando todo hubiese acabado. Para cuando no existiese ningún Voldemort ni el peligro de morir bajo un rayo verde. Yo quería enseñarle el Londres muggle, llevarle, quizás, a un partido del West Ham —mi equipo de fútbol preferido— y a comer fish and chips al lado de la Torre de Londres mientras recordábamos aquellos meses al lado de la playa.

Una tarde, mientras Luna y Fleur hacían la cena, Bill comenzó a comentarme, como todos los días, cómo iban las cosas fuera de El Refugio. Sólo que aquella vez era diferente. Había algo en su tono de voz, quizás urgencia, que me decía que nuestra estancia en esa casa estaba llegando a su fin. Entonces, me decidí a pronunciar la pregunta mágica:

—Bill, ¿dónde está Harry?

En todo ese tiempo, el único de los cuatro que sabía del paradero del Gryffindor era el hermano de Ron. Le habían confiado su destino porque sabían que necesitarían a alguien fuera por si las cosas se torcían. Bill no nos había dicho nada de Harry, Hermione o su hermano. Ni por dónde andaban, ni qué estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, si debíamos entrar a luchar, eso querría decir que Harry andaba cerca.

No me equivocaba.

—Calculo que mañana lo más tardar entrará en Hogwarts.

No tuvo que decir nada más.

Aquella noche apenas disfruté del descanso, pensando únicamente en que eran mis últimas horas en El Refugio. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, me levanté sigilosamente y bajé a la playa. Cuando estaba cerca de la orilla vi una figura recortada contra la luz del astro con el que compartía nombre: Luna. Me acerqué a ella y, sin decir una palabra, me senté a su lado. Luna apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y permanecimos así, sin mover un músculo, en silencio, hasta que el sol empezó a asomarse por el horizonte. Habíamos llegado a un grado de confianza mutua en el que no hacían falta las palabras para comunicarnos. Ambos lo sabíamos, ambos sabíamos que aquella sería la última noche que compartiésemos, a pesar de todos los planes que habíamos construido durante las semanas anteriores.

Viajamos a Hogwarts haciendo una parada en Cabeza de Puerco, un antro en Hogsmade al que habíamos acudido en contadas ocasiones buscando intimidad en nuestras reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore. Allí nos estaba esperando un muy desmejorado Neville, que, a pesar de todo, dibujó la mejor de sus sonrisas al vernos.

—¡Neville! —exclamé abrazando a mi viejo amigo.

—Me alegra mucho ver que estás vivo, Dean. Estaba muy preocupado. Con todo eso de la caza a los hijos de muggles, me temía lo peor… —Neville me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y pude apreciar lo mucho que había adelgazado en todo el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto. Estaba seguro de que mi amigo lo habría pasado igual o peor que yo.

—Lo importante es que no ha pasado nada —contesté decidido a desviar la conversación a otros temas—, y que vamos a luchar. Y que mañana saldremos de Hogwarts a un lugar totalmente libre.

Neville asintió fervientemente y saludó a Luna con otro cálido abrazo. Luego, nos condujo a través de un retrato hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, donde lo primero que vi fue una túnica negra con ribetes rojizos echándoseme encima. Tras tanto tiempo, por fin me reencontré con mi mejor amigo, con Seamus. Y a éste le siguieron abrazos y muestras de afecto con todos los allí congregados. Ninguno creía que Luna y yo estuviéramos vivos. Cada vez que lo repetían, la Ravenclaw y yo nos mirábamos enarcando una ceja y reíamos por lo bajo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a nuestro punto de encuentro, y bastante menos hasta que por fin se abrieron las puertas de la Sala de los Menesteres y, uno por uno, fuimos saliendo a la lucha.

Cuando Seamus me llamó para combatir a su lado, fue cuando me di cuenta de que, en realidad, quería estar al lado de Luna. Quería protegerla, cuidarla como ella me había cuidado a nuestra llegada a El Refugio. Quería que aquel sentimiento de que los planes de futuro se iban a desmoronar desapareciese en cuanto saliésemos vivos del castillo. Y, para ello, lo único que podía hacer era matar a cuantos Mortífagos pudiese sin perder de vista a Luna. Pero aquello no iba a ser posible y lo sabía. No estaba allí para luchar por una persona, sino por una comunidad. Si anteponía a Luna al resto, puede que ninguno de los dos volviese a ver amanecer.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Su iris del color de aquel mar que había sido testigo de tantas y tantas conversaciones. De cómo dos completos desconocidos pasaban a formar parte el uno del otro. Y, en esos breves instantes, dejé de pensar y actué. Como buen Gryffindor, me armé de valor y realicé la primera de mis grandes hazañas. Me incliné y rocé sus labios con los míos. Fue un momento, una simple caricia, una despedida. Ella abrió sus grandes ojos azules y sonrió.

—¿Sabes que los humpyblinky habitan en el aliento de las personas y son muy contagiosos? Espero que no me los hayas pegado —dijo distraídamente mientras se alejaba junto a Padma Patil, traspasando las puertas de cristal hacia el corazón de la batalla.

Durante horas luché lo mejor que pude, derribando a varios Mortífagos y viendo cómo antes mis ojos caían conocidos y personas a las que había llamado amigas alguna vez. No hay nada bonito en una guerra, aunque alguna gente diga lo contrario. Yo, hasta ese momento, había tenido la suerte de no vivir una… y, gracias al cielo, no he vuelto a pasar por aquello. No sabes la impotencia que sientes cuando una persona que está combatiendo a tu lado cae con un golpe sordo al suelo, sin vida. Espero que nunca experimentes el pavor que te invade cuando te ves cara a cara con la muerte, disfrazada con capa, máscara de plata y una varita. Y entonces sólo puedes hacer una cosa: construirte tu propia máscara, esta vez de valentía, y rezar para que tu hechizo le perjudique a él y no a ti. Y así una vez tras otra mientras una parte de tu cabeza está pensando en aquellos seres queridos que están también luchando por sobrevivir lejos de ti, sin que sepas qué les pasa, cómo están o si tienen dificultades.

Estuve al lado de Lavender la mayor parte del tiempo. Nos habíamos juntado en el pasillo del tercer piso, cuando Seamus había ido a acompañar a Cormac al Gran Comedor, donde estaban atendiendo a los heridos. En aquel momento estábamos persiguiendo a un par de Mortífagos que iban camino de la biblioteca cuando vi el reflejo de una melena rubia bajo una de las antorchas. El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes cuando uno de los Mortífagos tras los que íbamos Lavender y yo apuntó a Luna a punto de pronunciar la maldición imperdonable. Y ella, ajena a todo, sólo me sonreía contenta de ver que seguía con vida.

Nunca sabes cómo vas a reaccionar en una situación extrema. Hasta ese momento nunca había llegado a ese extremo y, echando la vista atrás, veo que sólo en aquella ocasión hubiese justificado mi comportamiento. En cualquier otra, no importa el factor que cambiase, el mínimo detalle que no fuese igual, me avergonzaría y, seguramente, no estaría contando esto. El caso es que el profesor Moody nos dijo una vez en cuarto que para lanzar una maldición imperdonable había que sentirla. Y yo lo hice. Sentí el odio crecer desde lo más profundo de mi interior, rogándome salir, rogando destrozar a aquel Mortífago.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

El rayo de luz verde impactó contra el costado del Mortífago, que cayó sin vida a reunirse con su compañero, aturdido por Lavender. Giré la vista para cerciorarme de que Luna estaba bien. Viva, al menos. Pero lo único que alcancé a ver fue el dobladillo de su falda doblando una esquina, luchando contra más Mortífagos que amenazaban con derribar los cimientos del castillo.

Aquella fue la última vez que la vi. Durante años estuve buscando cualquier mínimo rastro de su presencia, puesto que tras la batalla y con el caos de los reencuentros, me vi en la obligación de volver a mi casa en Londres de urgencia, para reunirme con mis padres y que viesen que su hijo, a pesar de ser diferente —o quizás gracias a eso—, había conseguido sobrevivir al peor de los castigos. Sobra aclarar que nunca obtuve un resultado positivo. Cuando creía haberla encontrado, ella desaparecía, como aquellos ururvkós de los que una vez hablamos, y ninguna palabra mágica era suficiente para hacerla volver y ver por última vez su sonrisa ingenua de una chica que, aunque no lo parezca, sabe mucho sobre la vida.

* * *

El hombre moreno se queda callado unos instantes, los suficientes para que la niña de cinco años que lo ha estado escuchando dé unos pequeños botes encima de su pierna derecha.

—¿Y qué pasó luego, papi? —dice ansiosa la pequeña.

Su padre sonríe y le acaricia la cardada melena oscura, dirigiendo la cabeza de su hija hacia su pecho, recostándola contra él. Mira por encima de ella por la ventana mientras la pequeña le abraza suspirando. Londres no ha cambiado nada en los veinte años que han pasado desde su relato.

—Nada. No pasó nada. A los años conocí a tu madre y luego viniste tú, por supuesto.

—¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de no haberla encontrado? —la pregunta de su hija le sorprende. A veces la niña adopta ese aire solemne que ha heredado de su madre, pareciendo una adulta en un cuerpecito que apenas sí sobrepasa el metro de altura.

Dean medita unos segundos la respuesta. Podría decirle la verdad, que sí que lo ha hecho. Que le hubiese encantado haber encontrado a aquella chica distraída que hablaba de criaturas desconocidas para el resto del mundo. Pero entonces comprende que estaría mintiendo. Porque si hubiese vuelto a ver a la Ravenclaw, ahora mismo no tendría a aquella pequeña bruja en sus piernas. No habría tenido a su hija. A la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

—No, nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué? —la niña niega con la cabeza haciendo que sus pequeñas coletas le golpeen suavemente en las mejillas—. Porque la tengo delante de mí. Porque nunca se fue de mi lado, sino que esperó unos años, los justos para que perdiese la esperanza, y luego volvió en forma de niña para recordarme que una vez tuve diecisiete años.

Su hija sonríe y da un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

—Te quiero, papi.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña Luna.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Esta historia no habría sido posible sin la INIGUALABLE (porque, en serio, ha sido mucha) ayuda de **Kao**. Gracias, gracias, gracias. La Luna que hay aquí es tuya. También, agradecerle a **Myriam **su paciencia braseándola sobre qué podría gustarle o no a la señorita, además de su opinión sobre el segundo regalo, junto a Anna. Un abrazo enorme a **Ninfa**, la señora que escribe con la mayor elegancia del mundo y que comparte con estas mentes perturbadas un AI. Gracias a las tres y gracias Eme por haber aguantado este one-shot. Un besazo lleno de babas para vosotras.

Espero que os haya gustado este extraño pairing. Un review se agradece siempre así que, ¿por qué no me alegras el día?


End file.
